


Frerard One-Shots

by Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom - Freeform, Ferard, Frerard, Love, M/M, MCR, One-Shots, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas/pseuds/Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p><p> </p><p>(This work is also posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ll Be Your Detonator

Gerard was angry. He wasn't sure what he was angry at, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He wanted to scream at someone, to punch a wall, to smash plates, and get drunk all at the same time. He craved the burning sensation of liquor. All he felt like doing was drinking until he was numb and then getting into a heated fight with someone.

This was not the first time the black-haired boy felt this type of anger, and every time it came he always did something incredibly stupid that he had to elaborately apologize for the next morning. He knew his boyfriend, Frank, would be pissed at him tomorrow because we was relapsing, but he didn't care. He needed alcohol. He needed to scream at someone. He nee-

His thoughts were cut off by Frank appearing in the doorway. The shorter boy made his way over to Gerard, pecking his lips casually.

"Hey, babe," Frank greeted, "how was your day?" He didn't wait for an answer before he launched into an excited story which he told quite animately. Gerard wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was seething in anger and highly prepared to take it out on his innocent boyfriend.

"Could you shut up?" Gerard yelled, interrupting Frank mid-sentence. "God, you're so annoying! All you ever do is talk and talk and talk. Have you ever thought for a second that maybe I don't care?"

Frank appeared confused, scrambling frantically for something to say, "Well, I-I mean- we're not-like I don't. I don't know, Gee-I just-"

"You just what? You wanna talk me to death? Huh? Is that it? I don't care, Frank! All you do is irritate me! Why are we even together?" That's when Gerard knew he was in deep shit. He couldn't take that back. Of course he wanted to be with Frank. He never wanted his baby to be hurt or alone, and all he wanted to do is be with him. Unfortunately, Gee had no control over what he was saying. His anger controlled his words and he ended up saying shit he didn't mean.

"What? Gee, baby, I don't think you're thi-" Frank cut himself off, realizing what was happening. He had been with Gerard for a long time, and he had seen this side of him more than once. He knew what this was. This was Gerard's alcohol problem making a grand entrance again, even though Gerard wasn't drinking. This was the withdrawal talking, the anger, the pain, the deep-set loathing of himself. He was simply taking all of this out on Frank.

"Okay, sweetheart, I think you should go to bed. You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise," Frank assured. Gerard's face twisted in hatred as he screamed profanity at Frank.

"No, you're not the boss of me! You think you're so fucking cool! You think you're fucking all that and a bag of fucking chips, don't you? Well, guess what? I don't care anymore! I don't care about you and your shitty fucking problems!" Gerard screamed as Frank soothed him.

That hurt. That hurt like a bitch to hear. He knew Gee didn't mean it, but it still hurt. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed."

"No, I won't go! I won't go!"

Frank sighed, gently coaxing his boyfriend. Eventually, after much persuasion and bribing, he got Gerard to go to sleep. It wasn't so much that Frank told him to sleep and he obeyed as much as it was Gerard fought back so much that we wore himself out and wanted to sleep.

Frank let out a huff, knowing that dealing with Gerard's apologies tomorrow would be a bitch. He tried not to think about it too much as he lay down on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

Frank was awoken by the smell of pancakes and the sound of quiet sobs. He sat up, taking a minute to get rid of the dizziness in his head from sitting up too fast, and got off the couch. Tracing the sound through the house, he found his sweetheart standing over a pan, making pancakes, and crying. He wrapped his arms around Gerard from behind, kissing his neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He cooed.

Gerard turned around quickly, pulling Frank into a tight hug. "Frankie, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said last night. I'm sorry. I love you. I care about you more than anything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you, I lo-". Frank cut him off by laughing. "Wha-why are you laughing?" Gerard asked.

"You're just adorable, that's all. I know you didn't mean what you said and I forgive you."

"Re-really? You don't hate me? Because I do. I really hate me for what I said to you. I promise I didn't mean it. I was just angry and-"

"Gee, of course I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you even if I tried, which I don't plan on ever doing. And don't ever hate yourself; you're too beautiful for that. I know you didn't mean it, and I know you're going through withdrawal. I love you. Believe me, I love you more than anything in the world."

Gerard sniffled, wiping away his tears. He attempted a weak smile before leaning down and giving Frank a long, passionate kiss. "I love you too, Frankie. So much. I'm sorry I got mad, I just needed to take it out on someone and you were there and it just set me off and-"

"Gee, you're rambling again. I forgive you, I told you that. Don't worry about it. Even if this happens again, it's okay. I don't mind. As long as you never leave me, it'll be okay. I know I set you off, but it's okay that you went off. I'll be your detonator."

Gerard smiled truly, kissing Frank again. "I'll never leave you, Frankie. I love you too much for that."


	2. You Can Run Away with Me

That day was a very special day. That day, March 22nd 2014, was the day that marked exactly 5 years that Gee and Frank had been together. It was amazing how time flew. Frank didn't want to be cliché and say how it felt like yesterday because it really didn't. It sorta felt like forever. It felt like Gerard and Frank had always been together, and that was the best feeling in the world. Frank couldn't imagine being in love with anyone else.

Frank came home from work, excited to see Gee on their anniversary. He felt around his pockets for the keys, locating them quickly and removing them from his pants. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, expecting to see Gee all cuddled on the couch with his favorite blanket. What he did not expect to see was Gerard sitting at the dining room table (which had a tablecloth on it) with candles, their good china, and wine glasses. Gerard, my Gerard who can't clean for shit, has set up a fancy dinner for the two of us.

Frank swore that in that moment he was the happiest man alive. All he wanted to do was run to his boyfriend, throw his arms around him, and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, but he figured that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Hey, babe, happy anniversary," Gerard smiling, getting up to greet him. Frank was speechless. Gee wasn't overdressed, but he certainly wasn't underdressed. He worse a very nice outfit: very nice black jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a black blazer. He managed to dress himself up enough for the occasion, but dress down enough to still be his Gerard. "You're not saying anything," he noted, "is that a good thing or a bad thing? Was this too much?"

"No, no it's an amazing thing! I just...I can't believe I got so lucky is all," Frank said, wrapping his arms around him.

He brought his lips to Frank's, the sweet taste of wine fresh on his mouth, his lips moving in synch with the shorter boy's. No matter how long they were together, Frank knew he would never ever get used to the feeling of his kisses and the butterflies in his stomach with never fly away. He was just so amazing. Gerard had flaws, we all do, but his flaws made him perfect. They made him himself and that's what made him glad he was his.

"I love you," Frank whispered against his lips.

"I love you more," he said back. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against Frank's. "You know, as much as I would love to just kiss you all day, the food is getting cold," he informed him.

"There's food?" Frank inquired. Gee laughed.

"What, did you think I set the table up this fancy for the hell of it? Of course, there's food, silly," he giggled.

Frank went to go to the kitchen when Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back, "Nope, you don't do anything. You just sit back and enjoy."

"Why do I feel like I'll hear those words again tonight?" Frank asked, sexual thoughts racing through his head.

"Oh hush, you know that I bottom. Seriously, though, go sit at the table. I'll serve you," he said.

As much as Frank wanted to help him, he knew that look on his face. It told him that he wasn't going to let him win this argument, so he obeyed. He sat in one of the two chairs at the table, glancing up at Gerard as he smiled, clearly satisfied. Gee disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments, returning with two plates of steaming food. He set the plates down before seating himself in the chair opposite of Frank.

"So how was your day?" Gerard asked.

"Well, work was as shitty as ever, but my day has been 100% improved since I get to spend time with you," Frank responded. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a lovesick teenager."

"I feel like a lovesick teenager. But what can I say? You do things to me," Frank said, smiling happily.

"I can do a lot of things to you, Frankie, but 9 out of 10 of those would be inappropriate at the dinner table," Gerard winked. Frank almost choked on his mashed potato at his comment.

"Really? I was saying sweet things to you and you, with your perverted little mind, turned them into something sexual and now I have a semi!" Frank exclaimed, gesturing to his little problem. He knew it would be gone in a few minutes, but it still annoyed him.

"Come on, Frankie, you were pretty much asking for that one. Besides, it's not my fault that you get a boner from the slightest things. I one time dropped a battery on your crotch and you got a hard on so don't yell at me," Gerard snickered. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you're hot," Frank muttered.

"Oh, I'm hot, am I? Hm, tell me more," Gerard hummed.

"No, I really shouldn't. Your head is already as big as your waist," Frank teased. Gerard gasped playfully.

"That was so rude," Gerard said, unable to come up with a comeback.

"But you love me," Frank giggled. Gerard fondly admired Frank's gorgeous face, humming appreciatively.

"More than I can say. Speaking of, there's something I have to ask you. See, Frank, I love you more than I can say. Being with you has made me...god, I don't even know. I've been a better person. You've stuck with me through everything. You know that I have had some really tough times these past few years with my grandmother, and my alcoholism, and depression, and you've helped me through that. I still sometimes fall into those times again, but I don't want to anymore. I don't want to keep reliving the past because you know what? I'd far rather make new memories. But those memories would be worth nothing to me without you in them. So," Gerard hesitated a bit, taking a deep breathe. "I have a joke for you. Knock, knock."

Frank made a confused face, unsure of where he was going with this, "Who's there?"

"Mary."

Frank suddenly understood, his brain thinking a million thoughts at once. He could barely breathe. Every other though in the world died in his mind and all he could think about was the beautiful man who was sitting in front of him. "M-Mary who?"

"Marry me?" Gerard asked, his voice hesitant and scared. If Gerard was being honest, he wasn't just scared. He was fucking terrified. Was it too soon? Did he approach it the right way? Would Frank say yes? Would Frank say no? Oh god, what if Frank says no? What if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me for this? I can't handle that! I can't lose him, he's my everything.

Gerard was close to voicing these concerns when his words were cut off by a simple, "Yes."

Gerard wasn't sure he heard Frank right, "W-what?"

"I said yes, silly. Of course I'll marry you! I couldn't live without you."

"Are you sure? I mean, not that I want you to change your mind, but I mean this is a lifelong commitment and I'm a pain in the ass. I don't mean to be questionable or anything. I just wanna make sure. I don't want you feeling pressured and I understand if this is too soon I just want to-"

"I love you," Frank silenced him, standing over the table and giving him a loving kiss. Gerard was slightly stunned, but smiled nonetheless when Frank pulled back.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize for putting March 22nd as their anniversary. I kinda just figured that something good should come out of that day so. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Cuz Everybody Knows You Don’t Ever Wanna Come Back

Gerard tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the news from the police. They said they would call him in 24 hours to inform him on their search. That was 29 hours ago. Gee hadn't slept, eaten, spoken--aside from to the police--or relaxed since he woke up 3 days ago. He woke up to see that his beautiful Frank was gone. All he left was a note that read "I'm sorry, Gee. I love you too much to make you miserable."

Gerard didn't understand; they had been fine earlier. Everything they had done together for the past few weeks were absolutely normal for them. They had cuddled on the couch and watched Nightmare Before Christmas. They had made love. They had gone out for dinner a few times because they were sick of Frank's Ramen noodles. Gerard was sure that nothing went so amiss that Frank would just get up and leave without saying goodbye to Gee.

Was it something I did? Does he not love me anymore? Did I make him mad? Was there something he's not telling me? Did he think I was cheating? I would never cheat on the most perfect boy in the world! Was he cheating? No, you fucking idiot. Of course he's not cheating! Frank wouldn't cheat. Would he? No, no, he wouldn't. There must be a reason. Am I not enough for Frankie? Did he-

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ringtone--I Like Big Butts--which told him Frank was calling. Frankie had set that as Gee's ringtone for him as a joke, but they just kept it because they liked it.

Immediately, Gerard answered, "Frankie, baby, I was so worried? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Oh God, if they did I'll kick their ass!" The words rushed out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying. He had been driving himself insane with worry about his baby that he couldn't even think about what he was saying.

"Gee, c-can you c-come a-and pick me u-up?" Frankie said, his voice cracking halfway through. He sounded as if he had been crying which alarmed Gerard. Frank didn't cry very often.

"Yes, of course, baby. Where are you?"

"I-I'm at St. Jimmy's Church," Frank stuttered. A fresh pang of worry washed over Gerard. Saint Jimmy's was known for being in a particularly dangerous part of town. It was just outside of suburbia and it had the highest crime rate in all of the city.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" Gerard asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, I-I'll just wait f-for you here. I-I love you, Gee bear," Frank whispered softly.

Gerard's heart melted. He sounded so sweet and innocent. "I love you too, Frankie." Frank hung up quickly after that and Gerard immediately jumped into his car to pick up Frank.

\---

Gerard didn't have to search long before he found Frank huddled up to a wall just outside of the church. His hoodie was dirty and appeared slightly damp, and his jeans were torn.

Frank's head lifted and his saw the familiar car that belonged to his boyfriend. Hurrying over, he jumped into the passenger side. He wasted no time talking before he slammed his lips against Gee's, desperately craving the touch of his boyfriend.

Gerard was surprised by the kiss, but responded quickly, equally as passionate as Frankie. The only thing that broke them apart was a car honking at them from behind. Gerard pulled away, hitting the gas to satisfy the person behind him.

"You scared the shit out of me, Frankie. What the hell were you thinking?" Gerard asked, his worry replaced by anger.

"I-I'm sorry," Frank stuttered, tears streaking his beautiful face, "I just-I don't know. I felt like y-you would've been be-better off if I was g-gone."

"Baby, I always need you. Whether you think so or not, you are what's most important to me. No one and nothing else can ever change that, okay? I love you so much, and if you ever feel like this again, I need you to come and talk to me about it. Don't just leave me. I won't be able to handle it."

Frankie nodded, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. Gerard sighed, deciding he should leave him alone. Frank had had a rough couple of days clearly, and Gerard was not helping.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just get...worried. Please don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. I love you," Gerard said.

Frank smiled weakly, "I love you more."

"I love you most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so shit. I’m so sorry you had to read that. I just hate editing stuff that I wrote a long time ago so I apologize.


	4. You Had Me at Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is so incredibly cliché, you might scream. Anyway

Frank's PoV

Waking up early has never been easy for me. I'm sound asleep dreaming about puppies and rainbows when, all of a sudden, an obnoxious beeping sound violently tears me from my slumber and forces me to open my eyes. I can almost hear Satan laughing at my bed hair. That's not even the worst part either. After I have woken up, I then have to get ready to go to work at a makeup shop where a bunch of wrinkly old ladies and giddy white girls ask me to match their skin tone and contour them. I might be gay but I don't know shit about makeup. The only reason I got the job was because they needed employees and I needed money. I hate the job but I need it, which is why I wake up for it every morning.

There is one thing that I do love about mornings; coffee. I could survive on only coffee if I had to. It's my favorite thing in the world. I get it every morning before work at Starbucks. I know I'll probably get hate for liking Starbucks but it's so good!

And that's where I was right then. With eyes barely open and sleep still luring me in, I tiredly drudged into Starbucks and ordered a regular coffee. I told them my name was Frank, literally the easiest name in the world, but I knew they'd still mess it up somehow. They always did. Sometimes it didn't even come close to my name at all. I swear all of the workers at Starbucks are going deaf.

I turned to go sit down at one of the tables when something--or someone--caught my eye. A boy with fire engine red hair. That's something I don't see every day. Maybe I would if I lived somewhere a bit less shitty, but a 4'2" guy living in an obscure town in New Jersey that doesn't even show up on a map doesn't really get to see hair like that very often. I knew I hadn't seen this boy before--I would've remembered the hair--but for some reason he seemed intriguing. From his body language and polite smiles at strangers, he appeared to be a very shy person, but his hair told a different story. Maybe he was the type of asshole that used to bully me in high school; badass at school and mama's boy at home. Maybe he was just a wannabe. Whatever it was about him, he was interesting.

I shrugged it off, deciding that it was way too early to talk to strangers, and waited for my name to be called. I messed with my hair a bit, knowing that it looked like shit. It always did in the morning.

"Hank!" One of the Starbucks workers called out. What kind of name was Hank? I mean, Frank is an ugly enough name, but Hank? That's like sending a kid to school with a 'Kick me' sign on his back.

I searched around the shop for the cursed human to stand and claim his coffee, praying to Zeus that it wouldn't be fire-engine-hair guy. When no one stood up, I realized the mistake. This was Starbucks. They fucked up my name. They always did! They called me Hank! Goddammit!

I angrily marched up to the counter, paid the 4.75--which was a ridiculous price for a regular coffee--and turned to leave. As I went to exit, something slamming into me stopped me.

Looking up, I saw that the barrier that blocked me from my escape was the one and only fire-engine-hair guy. "Oh shit," I said as I noticed I spilled coffee on his Iron Maiden tee shirt--which was fabulous. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, do....that to, um, you. Sorry. I'll get you a napkin to clean that up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he said, smiling slightly. He had tiny teeth, which was strange but suited him somehow.

"Are you sure? I mean, I kinda spilled coffee all over you. Do you need a new shirt cuz I'd be happy to pay for a new one for you." Why was I offering to pay for a random guy's shirt? "Iron Maiden is awesome by the way."

He smiled widely, "You like Iron Maiden? Dude, that's awesome! Oh, and you don't have to pay for my shirt. I ran into you, so I should actually pay for your coffee."

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to. It's my fault anyway," I smiled. This guy seemed nice.

"I insist," he said.

"No, it's okay, I j--"

"Please, let me buy you a new coffee?" He begged. He seemed really set on getting me a new coffee, and I guess I did sorta need it. I mean, my coffee was all over his shirt and I'm a terrible monster in the mornings when I didn't have coffee. I huffed.

"Fine. You can buy me coffee. But only if you'll sit with me while I drink it," I winked. Was I flirting?

"Deal," he smirked. He walked with me to a table over by the window. I sat down and turned to him when he spoke. "Your name's Hank, right?"

I groaned, "Frank. My name is Frank."

"Nice to meet you, Frankie. I'm Gerard," he winked and turned to order my coffee.

Gerard. Huh, that's a nice name.

He returned with my coffee not long after, setting it down in front of me and sitting in the chair across from me. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What? No, how do I know you're not a psychopathic murdered that'll kill me in my sleep?" I don't know where that idea came from, but for some reason he seemed to find it funny.

He laughed lightly, "Alright, you got me. My plan was to buy you coffee, find out your deepest, darkest secrets, and then kill you."

I smiled at what he said, sensing a bit of sass behind his words, "I knew it. Anyway, there's not really much to tell about me. I was born in New Jersey, I'll probably live here until I die, I work at a boring ass makeup store, I love dogs, and I'm gay. That's really all there is to know about me."

"I beg to differ. What's your middle name?" He asked.

"Anthony."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Hobbies?"

"Guitar, singing, pretending I'm in music videos. What about you?"

"My favorite hobbies?" He asking, sounding a little shocked that I was asking.

"Yeah, but also other things. Tell me more about you. All I know is that you like Iron Maiden and you're a serial killer."

He smiled again, and I decided that I liked his smile. "Well, I have a little brother. I like to draw. I love David Bowie. I'm a bit of a coffee enthusiast, I'm also gay, and I think you're really cute."

I blushed a deep red, probably resembling his hair, "Thanks," I muttered. "What about your hair? Why did you dye it red?"

He shrugged, "I was bored of black. What about your lip? Why did you pierce it?"

"I was bored of being boring. I kinda wanted to bejewel my face, so I pierced my lip."

"Well, it's hot. It kinda makes me wanna kiss you," he said nonchalantly. I choked a little on my coffee, coughing at how casual he was about that.

"What? I don't even know you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't. That's why you should be here tomorrow right before Starbucks closes so I can pick you up and take you on a date."

"What? But I--"

"I'm gonna be late for work," he interrupted, "I'll see you around, Frankie," he winked.

Standing up, he dropped a piece of paper on the table and walked away, leaving Starbucks. I picked up the paper, curious as to what it was. I smiled at what was written there. It was his number with a little note under it:

See you around at 4:00. If you need me, you know how to reach me. Btw, you're cute when you blush  
-Gee

I knew I would be here when he said to be, and I was also excited for tomorrow. I decided, however, that I was wrong about one thing: Gerard was definitely not as shy as I thought he was.


End file.
